


From Coincidence to Love

by bebentoo



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebentoo/pseuds/bebentoo
Summary: Minho's mother is a party organizer which makes him help and attend to any party, doesn't matter if he knows the people or not. One day, he has to help out again to decorate a hall. He goes out during break and makes his way through an alley not really far away. He then sees a girl which is feeding birds. Her clother are looking formal. Not too shabby nor too pimped up. Being the curious one, he wants to talk with her but get interrupted by Onew who's calling him back for work. Up there, Minho decides to go for a walk through that alley when he has time or even the guts for it. But unfortunately, he always gets disappointed.But what if he meets her again? What if they meet each other in a party by chance? Is it just coincidence or faith?
Relationships: Choi Minho/Original Character(s)





	From Coincidence to Love

**Minho's POV:**

It was a day before New Year's Eve. I was busy preparing the whole hall with balloons and so on with the help of some friends. Umma loves it to organise parties. That's one of the reasons why I always have to help her. We took a break after we've finished decorating. I went out for a walk through an alley. I then saw a girl sitting on a bench while feeding the birds. I didn't bother to sit down beside her. I closed my eyes while the mild wind was hitting my face. But somehow, I caught myself peeking at the girl. After several times, I sighed and gave it up. I slid over to the girl and watched her feeding the birds. She turned her head to me and blinked a few times. Without switching any word, she continued feeding them.

Suddenly I heard someone screaming my name. I turned and saw Onew hyung waving his hands at me. I went towards him with a smile. "We were watching for you man!" Onew hyung told me in a worried tone. "Sorry hyung. But di—" I turned my body and was about to point at the girl, but she wasn't here anymore. I gulped and turned back. "What is it?" hyung asked me. "N-n-nothing." I shuttered with my head lowered.Where did she go? Was it just a ghost or some kind of prank?

I decided to walk to that alley every day just to see her again. But I always got disappointed. Good thing, right? Just a week after, I had to help with all the decorating again. Umma is an organisation addict, I went straight back home when I saw that girl again. It was the same bench as before. I was about to approach her when she got called. She stood up and left the bench. Why is she always coming when I'm busy?

The following day I went to the party which umma organised. I got approached by the others and many girls greeted me...as usual. But one girl caught my eyes. She looked familiar to me. I went towards her and bowed. "Good evening Miss. Sorry for bothering you, but haven't we seen before?" I asked. She gave me a weird look and continued sipping on her juice. "Oh, Minho! May I introduce you my cousin?" Jonghyun hyung told me and turned the girl which I tried to speak before to face me. He then introduced us each other. As a response, Sookyung bowed with a small smile. I bowed too.

"So, I guess you guys can get along, nae? I still have some trouble with Key." Oh yes, Jonghyun hyung and Key hyung are together. I don't really have something against homosexuality. I looked at Sookyung, she looked a little pale. I asked what was wrong. "I'm just feeling sick, nothing more." she told me and smiled. I then offered her a warm tea but she refused. "No need to worry. It's just a cold, nothing more." she told me. I sighed and went towards Taemin. "She really looks good." Taemin muttered. "Just the bothering fact is that she's older than me" he added, I raised a brow and asked why. "I don't date noonas. Especially when it comes to a family members of Jonghyun hyung" he answered and took a sip of his drink. I rolled my eyes and ordered another drink.

"M-Minho-ssi?" I then heard. I turned my head and to my surprise it was Sookyung. Her eyes were swollen and she looked blankly into my eyes. "D-do you have some medicine?" she asked. I sighed and brought her home. Luckily our house wasn't that far away. I took care pf her for the rest of the night and let her sleep on my bed while I was on the couch. Jonghyun hyung was okay with it since he knew he could trust me and besides, she anyway would sleep over for a week at his house since her parents are on a business trip. Up there we talked to each other and made a lot of things together. We became to know each other and even ended up being best friends.

**A few months later...**

**Narrator's POV:**

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months.

It's been a while since Minho and Sookyung became friends. Although they just knew not even for a year. Minho's feelings for Sookyung became stronger from time to time. Without noticing it, he always stared at her whenever she was talking or doing something. He even smiled when he phoned with her. Crazy, right? But for him, it was normal.

One day he decided to finally tell Sookyung his feelings towards her. He arranged a meeting and thought about it, if he should buy a bouquet of flowers or not. He then decided not to do it. When he arrived at the meeting you should meet up, he suddenly saw his best friend fooling around with Taemin. His face heated up and he went towards them. "Oh, Minho! Guess whom I just met." Sookyung cheered. Taemin flashed a smile at his hyung. "What are you doing here?" he asked the maknae. "Nothing, I was just strolling around and found a pretty noona who was looking lonely." the younger boy answered with a pout. Sookyung chuckled by those words. Minho shook his head and turned his back ready to leave those two alone. "Yah, Minho! Where are you going?" Sookyung yelled and ran, trying to stop Minho. He stopped and turned. All of the sudden, he got greeted by a bump and fell on the floor with a girl on top of him. Both of them were shocked. Why? One word: Kiss.

Minho pushed his best friend away and stood up. He wiped his lips with his sleeve and showed a disgusted face. But in his heart, he felt a warm something coming up, causing it to jump up and down. Meanwhile Taemin helped Sookyung to stand up again. She touched her lips which touched his. A small smile could be seen on them. Minho then turned his attention back to her and smirked. "Why don't you just couple up with Taemin? He anyway likes you." he said and ran away as fast as he could. His own words ripped his heart into pieces. Sobs could be heard as he passed people. They were all thinking he's a crazy maniac or cry baby. He couldn't stand it. Those heartaches which made his body even heavier to run for, those tears, making his vision blur and the running which just made him to a fool right in front of the girl he loves.

Arriving at home, he started to pack his things for no reason. His mother came in worried about what he's planning to do. She knew about his feelings very well. Although he always tried to hide them. "Minho-ah, were are you going?" she asked worried. "Anywhere. Somewhere where she can't find me." he answered with soaked eyes. His mother took him on his shoulders which made himself stop. She sat down on his bed and let his head lean on her shoulder. "I-I can't do this." he cried. "Sshh~ It's gonna be alright." she told him. Minho shook his head furiously not wanting to listen to his mother. "Yah, if you wanna go away for a while, tell me where." she said in a sweet voice. Minho looked up and asked if it's true. His mother nodded and he hugged tight.

**A year later...**

**Minho's POV:**

I groaned and picked my phone up from the ground. I answered it and got greeted by a high pitched voice. "Yah, Minho! Come to the New Years Eve Party!" As expected, it was Key hyung. "Why should I? I'm going to spend it with umma." I groaned. "You're umma is coming here too. Now go and find some nice clothes or I'm going to get you of your apartment!" he demanded. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "And don't roll your eyes! I'm not dumb for not knowing it." he lastly said and hung up. I showered and after this, I ate breakfast. I then went again to the bedroom and searched for something normal to wear. I'm really not in the mood to wear a suit. After all, I made my way to the party.

The hall was full of people. I sighed in relief because I thought I would be the only one who's going to wear jeans, a T-shirt and rubber shoes. I went towards the bar, to my surprise Onew hyung was the one who runs it. "Yo Minho! Long time no see." he greeted with a huge smile of his. "I know, Key hyung forced me." I explained him in a lazy tone. "So, the usual?" he then asked. I nodded and he gave me a glass of ice tea. Suddenly I got bumped from behind. I turned my head and saw a pair laughing behind me. Isn't this Taemin? The girl turned its head and her eyes widened, Same goes to me. "M-M-Minho, I—" "Hey hyung! Long time no see." Taemin smiled like a little kid. Yeah, long time no see in your ass kid. I nodded and turned my attention back to my drink.

"She missed you." Onew hyung suddenly stated. I responded with a simple "Hmm?" while nipping on my drink. "She cried non-stop when Jonghyun hyung told her you died because of a car accident." My eyes widened. Car accident?! "Which car accident?" I asked. "Well, since we weren't allowed to tell anyone where your are, we made up a lie and told Sookyung that you're dead." he said relaxed. How can he be relaxed right now?! "Where's the balcony?" I then asked. "Oh, you wanna die now for real?" he asked with his eyes widened. I slapped his head and told him no. "Okay, okay. Calm down you charisma frog! It's right there!" he said and pointed at a curtain. I thanked him and made my way to the balcony.

I inhaled the soft breeze in as it hit my face. My heart was racing again since she bumped into me. I then thought about the past, the past I actually wanted to forget but got called back just today. "Minho?" I suddenly heard. I opened my eyes and turned my head to face that someone. Sookyung was standing there with another drink. I sighed and turned my attention to the sight which could be seen. I felt something cold being held on my cheek. I turned again and saw her smiling at me, offering to drink it. I just took it, not wanting to be rude, but didn't show any emotion. "Minho, I-I actually wanted to tell you something." she began. I looked at her with full sincerity. "I-I actually..." she stopped and heaved a sight. "I don't know how to tell you." she told me in a frustrated tone. "Are you done? I still need some fresh air for myself." I said in a cold tone. Sookyung looked up. Her face heated up to a dark red. "Yah! Do you know how hard it is to tell someone you like him when you're nervous and frustrated?! Do you know what it is to be in love without knowing if the person feels the same?! Do you know how much I cried when they told me you'red dead?" She whispered the last part. Silent filled the atmosphere. Her cheek suddenly sparkled. Is she crying? I couldn't help myself but automatically approached her with a hug.

"I know how it is to tell someone your feelings. I know how it is to be in love and I know how it is not to know if the person feels the same."I whispered. Sookyung looked up and blinked at me innocently. "Are you sure you're talking from the same person?" she asked. I chuckled and kissed her soft, pink lips. All of the sudden, fireworks were ignited. We both glanced at the beautiful sight with me still hugging her. I then felt something around my waist. I looked down and saw my best friend into her sparkling eyes. "Minho, saranghae." she whispered. "Nado saranghae." I whispered back and she pulled me again into a kiss.

A new year began and so does my new life with the one I love.


End file.
